This invention relates to rack and pinion steering mechanisms and particularly to such mechanisms wherein there is provided a compression spring mechanism urging the rack into engagement with the pinion.
In prior art steering systems of this type, a compression mechanism is provided having a coil spring which urges a pressure member against the rack to provide firm engagement with the pinion and prevent rattling from gear play. In accordance with the prior construction of such devices, a set screw is provided between the pressure member and the housing to adjust the play of the compression mechanism. In order to avoid rattling noises, the amount of play had to be precisely adjusted. As the rack and pressure member wear during normal use, the amount of play is increased and readjustment of the set screw is required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved rack and pinion steering mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mechanism having a self-adjusting device, whereby there is automatic compensation for play resulting from component wear.